the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Granger
"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you do. Take my hands. Kill my friends. It won't matter. ... Cause I'm gonna kill you...'not today, not tomorrow', but I'm gonna kill you," '' -- Kyle promises Emily that he will one day have revenge on her '''Kyle Granger', also formerly known by his Castle nickname Scorpion,' '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, ''as well as the deuteragonist of ''Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers', and a main character in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]].'' He is also the eponymous protagonist of 'Scorpion. Thrust into the apocalypse at a young age, Kyle fell under the guardianship of Mark Watson alongside his younger brother, Hector. After becoming separated from his brother and his group, Kyle grew into a slender young man looking for a purpose in the New World. Accompanied only by Veronica, Kyle came across some fresh faces in the wilderness of Tennessee. While there, he came into the Castle's conflict with a mysterious group called the Brigade, only to discover his long-lost sister, Emily, was among the enemy. Nonetheless, he disowned his sister when learning of her group's hideous actions and proved instrumental in defending the Castle, only to be captured by Emily's group. Forming an alliance with other unwilling Initiates, Kyle became their leader and, under his leadership, the group acquired a steam train. They decided to head west to find themselves somewhere safe, with the Sect in close pursuit. After coming across Edwards by a stroke of luck, he would grow to become one of Edwards' most trusted allies and went up against his vile brother in the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war, Kyle became a recruiter for AAFB and took up his place as one of Edwards' right-hand-men during the war with the Government. Many years later and now an old man, Kyle was missing for many years as a captive of Ben Stanton. When he was freed, he exposed Florence as a spy for the New Buckingham Corps and led the Columbian Commonwealth in the war against the Corps. After the end of the war and the Corps' defeat, Kyle, deciding he could no longer live in a city where he had once suffered great trauma, left the Columbian behind and set off for greener pastures. Kyle spent the next few months tracking down Adam, still wanting revenge for his betrayl of the group and Dalton's death. Finding him in a remote cottage in the Deadlands, Kyle finally avenged his friend. He then turned to the one mission he had never been able to complete: finding the Castle. After making a deal with a post-apocalyptic radio host, Kyle returned to the place where "Scorpion" was born, finally reunited with the friends he had been separated from so many years ago. Overview Kyle is a slender, tall young man with amazing athletic prowess. A former state gymnastics champion, Kyle uses his agility and martial arts skill to kill his enemies by "death by a thousand cuts". Personality Kyle is described as an affable, good-natured, adventurous guy. Despite feeling like a bit of an outsider for most of his life, he's passionate about people and the good they can do. He doesn't think twice about putting himself in danger if he believes something positive can come from it. He has a good judge of character and sees the best in everyone. While not a natural or imposing leader, his good nature, courage and care for others often puts him in a leadership position. However, on a few occasions Kyle has displayed a profound bloodlust, which typically arises when his friends and family are hurt, and he is more than willing to kill if necessary. He is willing to give his life to uphold his mission, as shown when he bravely chose to die when confronted by Skullface. Alongside his charitable personality, Kyle also has a sense of humour and optimism. He aims to keep people at ease with him. Sometimes his humour goes over people's heads, but he still aims for people to see the brighter side of things as he does. One of the things he enjoys doing is photography and collecting memorabilia from the places he has visited. In his teenage years, Kyle has a prominent and near intrusive need for a purpose in life and even enjoys putting his life in danger just to "feel alive". This is why, when he and Veronica arrive at the Castle, Kyle volunteers to get his hands dirty and puts his life in danger to save several people from a walker herd, demonstrating his combat skill and agility in the process. Despite his brother's evil nature, Kyle always made an effort to defend him from bullies. However, even Kyle could not tolerate his brother's evil, siding against him during the war, more than willing to deal the killing blow if he had to. He puts his whole life aside to care for his tortured young niece Abigail and takes it upon himself to train her for her part in the war. After the war with the Frontiersmen, Kyle takes on full responsibility for raising his niece and has taken a greater role within Adams Air Force Base, serving on the herd-duty crew and as AAFB's main recruiter thanks to his ability to judge character, bringing new people to the community when he deems them trustworthy. In his old age, Kyle continues to suffer from the death of Hannah, seemingly only living to see the Castle and his friends again. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Kyle's life before the outbreak. Before the apocalypse, Kyle was the Kansas State Gymnastics Champion, had earned a green belt in karate and also read widely on a variety of martial arts. He was furiously loyal to his younger brother, Hector, who had severe schizophrenia. In the last days of the outbreak, Kyle's sister Emily left for a friend's house and never came back. Post-Apocalypse Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' 'Chance Gone By' As Mark wanders into Kyle's house searching for supplies, Kyle considers attacking him but saves him from a walker instead. 'In Too Deep' 'Amidst the Ruins' Kyle and Veronica are last seen as the herd moves through the canyon. Their status is left unknown. Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story Season 1 ('Scorpion') In the years following the events of Kansas City, Kyle and Veronica wandered north and south, searching for a place to call home. The pair became hardened by survival, with Kyle taking on Veronica's teachings. During this time, Kyle walked barefoot, developing severe callouses on his feet. He began using a bow and arrow as his main weapon, developing a fear of guns after an unknown event. 'Who We Were' In the woods, he shoots a reanimated Mac and two other walkers, noticing they have the same symbol branded on the back of their necks. He recognises the symbol as that present on several other walkers he has killed in the area. While camping, he complains to Veronica about their upcoming return journey north, remarking about their two previous failed journies. Veronica says they will spend one more day in the area before they move back up north. In the night, they are attacked by a cluster of walkers, sending them deep into the woods and into a river, where they are separated. Kyle wakes up later on the river bank, freezing and alone. He calls out and attracts several walkers. Although he takes them all out with his broken knife, he is bitten on the hand by a scorpion. He wanders through the woods are the venom courses through his veins, until he is rescued by two men clad in armour wielding swords and shields. They pick Kyle up and carry him off. Kyle wakes up in a bed in a strange room. He picks the lock on the door and enters the hallway, hearing the distant noise of activity. He hears footsteps and prepares to attack, before one of the two men who rescued him approaches. He introduces himself as Sam, but requests he is called Oakskin. He gives Kyle a tour of their community, named the Castle, and explains its origins as an orphanage. During their tour, Kyle is reunited with Veronica. He is ordered to the clinic, where he meets Lucy. She looks over his injuries, as well as the callouses on his feet. He tells her about his experiences in the apocalypse, including the journey to Kansas City, his torture at the hands of John, the loss of his brother Hector, and the separation of him and Veronica from the rest of the group. Snakeeyes, a guard for the community, enters the clinic and orders Kyle to follow him. Kyle is introduced to Oliver, the leader of the community and nicknamed Galahad. He explains he is the leader of a core group called the Knighthood and that they make decisions for the community. He demands to know what the pair can bring to their home, before Alec, a younger member of the Castle, cries out that walkers are approaching the fence. Kyle grabs his bow and heads out to help. He saves several members of the Knighthood, including Sam, Oliver and Lucy, demonstrating his agility and acrobatic fighting style. Galahad thanks him for his aid and complements his skill, saying that Kyle and Veronica have earned their place. In the morning, Kyle and Veronica meet with the Knighthood, where they are given the nicknames "Scorpion" and "Boudica" respectively. Galahad orders Kyle to head out with Sam and Snakeeyes to check the nets down by the river. When Kyle, Sam and Snakeeyes arrive at the river, they discover both banks are covered with bodies, noticing each has been executed; Sam and Snakeeyes believe the murders were committed by "them". Kyle asks who "they" are but receives no answer from Sam or Snakeeyes. He notices a symbol scratched into the ground which is identical to those he has seen on walkers in the area. Snakeeyes asks Kyle if he killed any of these walkers, and expresses anger and distress when Kyle says he has. Walkers approach, biting Snakeeyes repeatedly. Kyle and Sam are forced to flee as Snakeyes is disembowelled and subsequently executed by an unknown figure. 'Knights and Dragons' Kyle and Sam run through the woods, avoiding walkers as they go. At several points, they each save each other's life until they make their way back to the Castle. The two of them aid the rest of the wall crew take out the walkers that followed them before the two of them make their way back behind the Castle walls. Lucy asks if they are okay after which everyone questions where Snakeeyes is. The mournful looks on Kyle and Sam's faces tell the group all there is to know. Galahad emerges and hears of the news, summoning the two of them to his office. There, he demands to know what happened at the river, whereupon Kyle reveals the murders committed at the river and the presence of the strange symbol carved into the dirt. Galahad and Sam talk about "them", but when Kyle demands some answers he is ordered to leave the room. He overhears Sam asking Galahad to allow Kyle to join the Knighthood, believing his fighting skill and courage are exactly what the Knighthood needs. Galahad is reluctant, due to Kyle only arriving at the community so recently. Sam then says he will sponsor Kyle, making him directly responsible for him. Galahad asks if that's such a good idea, reminding Sam of the last time he sponsored someone. Sam says this time it is different and reaffirms his commitment. Galahad orders Kyle back inside the room, revealing he knew Kyle was eavesdropping the entire time. He says that Kyle will need to swear an oath in front of the entire Knighthood, and asks if he is ready for such a commitment. Kyle says he is and returns to his room. A few hours later, in front of the gathered Knighthood, Kyle swears the group's oath: to preserve, protect and defend the Castle, its people and its resources no matter what. He must also never discuss Knighthood meetings with the rest of the Castle. Once he is inducted, he is given a new, compound bow. The Knighthood subsequently reveals that the group Kyle encountered at the river was a group they call the Brigade and list the identities of some of their members, including a man named Creed and an unnamed woman. The member of the group they most fear, however, is a revolver-wielding man they name Skullface due to his face mask; Skullface's most notable aspect is that he asks his victims to "join or die": those who "join" are carried off to parts unknown, while any other response ends with him killing them. The Brigade also brands those reanimated victims, which allow them to track survivors by finding their tagged corpses. Veronica suddenly bursts into the room, demanding to know why the rest of the Castle are unaware of this Brigade. Galahad resultingly has two choices: kick Veronica out, or make her join the Knighthood. Veronica takes the oath. Galahad orders Kyle and Veronica to scout out an area of the woodland where Creed and the unnamed woman have been sighted, while sending out Sam to try and find Snakeeyes' remains. In the woodland, Kyle and Veronica discuss their new duties until they see Creed in the trees, recognising him as the man who attacked their camp in the previous episode. They jump him, but Kyle is held at gunpoint and knocked to the ground by a second figure, a woman. She demands to know the location of the Castle, with Kyle telling her to fuck off. The woman stops and forces Kyle to turn over: it is his sister, Emily. She helps him up and Kyle expresses disbelief, which then turns sour when he realizes that Emily is a member of the Brigade. Emily tries to turn her brother over, saying the Brigade's mission is of high importance and they need to find the Castle. Even when Creed threatens to kill Veronica, Kyle refuses to reveal its location. Creed is about to kill Veronica before Sam appears from the brush and shoots Creed in the torso with an arrow. 'The Little Prince' Kyle will appear in this episode. 'Broken Toys' 'Join Or Die' Kyle holds Oliver's hand as he dies, and listens to his last words: "It was him...it was him...Mozart,". He asks Sam what the words meant, to which Sam replies "It means that if we weren't fucked before, then we are most certainly fucked now,". 'Mozart' 'What We Become' Season 2 ('Scorpion') 'Remember' Kyle wakes up alone and searches for Mike, but realizes he is now alone. A montage is then shown of Kyle's experiences for the next couple of years, including drifting from group to group, community to community, and surviving in the wild. He finally leaves his dagger behind once the blade becomes too blunt to cut into a walker. Kyle finally ends up in Montana, where he is found by Edwards and AJ. Season 15 'Thicker Than Water' 'Ties That Bind' 'Land of Shadows' 'Power and Purity' 'Currahee!' Kyle takes the knife and affirms his commitment, saying that "Ajax" is no longer his brother and the threat of the Frontiersmen must end. Season 16 Season 17 'Strength in Numbers' Kyle recovers from the attack on Alexandria and accompanies Edwards to New Graystone to meet with the Circle. He listens as Edwards details his plans for a counterattack. Season 18 'Law and Order' In flashbacks, a year later, Kyle joins Edwards at a meeting of the Circle, discussing the recent raiders on the NGR's northern border and the resulting vulnerability of the union. Kyle later accompanies Edwards to the north as part of his new battalion. Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 2' Season 22 'Order and Chaos' In the six years since the Battle of Archangel, Kyle has become the leader of the Herd-Duty Crew. He leads a successful operation to clear a herd from a nearby road, rescuing a new group in the process. He promises to take them all to "The Capital". Season 28 The 'New Age' ExtensionSeason 12 ('New Age' Extension) In the years following the defeat of the Government and the loss of his wife, Kyle spent years as the Commonwealth's spymaster, carrying out several key operations in the years following the war. He became one of the few aware of the New Buckingham Corps' plot to take over the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Eventually, he was sent east to the Columbian Commonwealth to spy on Ben Stanton. When Kyle discovered that Stanton was transforming the Columbian into a military dictatorship for the New Buckingham Corps, he was thrown in jail by Stanton, where he was left for several years. Season 15 ('New Age' Extension) 'The Final Stand' With the war finished, the group returns to the Columbian to begin the process of state-building. When Hope decides to banish her father and the Commonwealth from the Columbian, Kyle simply stands aside as Dominic pleads for help. He believes that the people of the Columbian should choose their own destiny, and they have decided to follow Hope into the future. Later, Kyle meets with Hope for the last time, telling her the people of the Columbian will look to her for guidance, only this time Hope accepts her destiny. She asks Kyle if he is staying; Kyle replies and says he can't, still feeling the pain over his wife's death. He bids her a final farewell and leaves her on the balcony. As he walks away, he is called over by Lucian, who thanks Kyle for everything he has done. The two shake hands and recall their respect for one another. Kyle suddenly hugs Lucian tightly before leaving the Capitol and the Columbian forever. Ending "Kyle Granger, war hero, soldier, and leader, fought long and hard in the war against the Corps. His years of imprisonment and torture at the hands of Ben Stanton had had a severe effect on him, so when it came to the exile of the Columbian's allies he simply stood by. As the Columbian sealed itself off, Kyle bid his farewells and left D.C far behind. Not much is known about Granger from then on. Some reports say he headed south, became a trader. However, there are other reports of a man matching Granger's description tending bar and offering bed and board in a ruined inn in the middle of the Valley of the Dead. If this man truly is Kyle Granger, then I hope that, when he dies, he dies happy and with dignity in his bed, with a loved one nearby ready with a knife. For that is what such a hero like Kyle Granger deserves," -- The Pilgrim, Apocalypse Survival Guide The Scorpion's Sting: Part 1 Months after leaving the Columbian, an elderly Kyle Granger stands at the edge of the Deadlands. He uses his binoculars to try and find an opening in the seemingly endless horde. The Scorpion's Sting: Part 2 Kyle steps through the gate to see a thriving Castle, filled with happy children and adults alike who have made a prosperous community. He begins to weep as he remembers happy memories of the place, including of Veronica. As he clears his eyes, he sees several familiar faces, including Elizabeth, Elijah and Yuri, who all recognise him. He finally sees an elderly man step out of the Castle's front door: Sam. The two reunite after several decades, hardly believing their eyes. Kyle then recognises the woman playing with the children as Lucy. As they lock eyes, they run across the courtyard into each other's arms as the episode ends. Killed Victims * John * Mac (zombified) * Creed (alive) * Skullface * Frontiersmen Junkyard Scout * Max (caused) * Gabriel Terrance (alive) * Adam * 13 unnamed members of the Brigade (6 caused, 7 alive) * 8 unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps (2 caused, 5 direct, 1 zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Hector Granger "Don't make me do this, Hector...you know you won't win," Kyle and Hector were close as children, with Kyle looking out for his mentally ill brother. Emily Granger "I'm gonna kill you...'not today,' not tomorrow'...but I'm gonna kill you,"'' Kyle was close to his sister Emily in his youth but grew distant from her as she matured. When Kyle discovers his sister is a member of the Brigade and that she not only endorses and justifies their actions but has participated in them, Kyle disowns her and proclaims hatred toward her. Mark Watson Veronica As the years pass, Kyle grows closer and closer to Veronica, viewing her as his mother figure and the two sticking by each over for years. Kyle is deeply saddened and enraged by Veronica's murder at the hands of the Frontiersmen, and her death was likely his motive for joining the war against the Frontiersmen. Abigail Granger Harry Edwards Sam Kyle and Sam become fast friends and allies after Kyle's arrival at the Castle. Sam quickly values and trusts the young Kyle and even decides to sponser his membership of the Knighthood. Lucy Oliver Skullface Mike Trapp Kyle and Mike become good friends and fast allies, each respecting one another's fighting skills and personal qualities. As Kyle grows to become more of a leader, Mike falls into the position of his right hand man and closest ally. Quotes * "My sister wouldn't do something like this...be SOMEONE like this," * "I'm an old man. Old men get slow," * "I meant what I said to your father. There's no one else I trust more to preserve this nation," Trivia * As of Land of Light: Part 2, Kyle is the last surviving member of the Storytellers. * Kyle has very little physical strength, as shown on several occasions. However, his agility, speed and combat prowess allows him to fell foes much larger and stronger than him, including Hector, Berto, Antony Eden and even Zion. ** He has also shown skills in parkour thanks to his agility. * Kyle has no sense of smell, due to his nose being broken numerous times by Just John. * He is the current wielder of Ben's knife after it was given to him by Edwards as a gift. However, since Land of Light: Part 2 the knife has not been seen. It likely broke during the six-year time skip. * Kyle is the first citizen of the State of New Graystone to be put on trial under the terms of the new charter after killing Gabriel Terrance. * As exposed by the Crow, Kyle has a fear of drowning. This is expanded on during the trek through the swamps, where it appears his fear is extended to water in general. * He lost his virginity to Lucy. * Kyle has several notable wounds. ** Kyle's feet are covered in several scars due to spending several years barefoot. His feet have callouses to this day. ** He has a gunshot wound on his abdomen sustained from Gaunter O'Kyle. * At 61, Kyle was the oldest leader in the series until he stepped down. * Kyle was originally supposed to die in The Storytellers, and again in the season finale of Season 21. The writing team kept him on as they believed they could expand his story arc. * EDStudios confirmed in 2019 that Kyle will get his own spin-off sometime in the year, set between the end of The Storytellers ''and the beginning of ''Season 15, detailing the events that happened to Kyle during that time. ** This also makes him the second member of the Granger family to get their own spin-off, the first being Abigail. |-|Original Series Characters= |-|'Scorpion' Characters= Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:The Storytellers Category:New Graystone Military Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Granger Family Category:'Scorpion' Category:The Castle Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 ('Scorpion')